High school drama in afternoon
October 4, 2016 High school is a teenager as IBC-13 unveil an afternoon drama with a school-themed, in a same level of the early primetime high school drama Glory Jane. (photo: Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega (school uniform)): Kapinoy teen actresx Gabbi Garcia znd Ysabel Ortrga topbill in IBC-13’s new afternoon drama, High School Life, which revolves around the travails of a barangay basketball team Last Monday, IBC-13 premiered its new afternoon drama, High School Life, which about their two high school teenage girls who they learn and study their lesson in school. TV5 Production Unit Head Jo Ann C. Bañaga said network executives were "very pleased" when they previewed Beki Boxer. "The show was supposed to be a once-a-week program. But after network executives previewed the pilot, they decided to make Beki Boxer a nightly series," Ms. Bañaga told reporters last week. High School Life is a heartwarming afternoon drama combiming high school and teen drama, topbilled by Gabbi Garcia and Ysabel Ortega, who gets the biggest break of her career to date with this school-themed and heart-warming teen drama with some of their classmates in a high school level. Follow the journey of Nicole (Gabbi) and Bianca (Ysabel), their two high school teenagers who are studying and learning the lesson for junior-senior high school as they became bestfriends in effort to teach our valuable, moral and academic education. Both of them study in different subjects are include History, English, Filipino, Science, Arts and Literature, Mathematics and Mapeh. During the lesson for classroom, Nicole and Bianca ruined their reputation by questioning the lesson of teachers and principals. Their moral valuable in their parents – Nicole's daughter Ria (Kaye Abad) and her love interest and foster father Bianca himself Albert (Paul Jake Castilo) – are paired for love. After years of being separated from each other, Ria reunited her husband to pair Albert, her true love, to reunite her pursue in the moral student of Nicole. Nicole and Bianca are loved to study in high school as they pretend to learning for good. “High school is a very popular among the teenagers in a junior high school and senior high school, ages 12-19 years old... so we wanted to suitable and educate our young viewers lighter side of these guys because it humanizes them and as a sitcom, it comes across as natural: you portray life but it a humorous, funny way. You see them in court as intense, professional players and then you see another side of them that’s fun,” Ms. Galvante said. Also in the cast are BJ Forbes who portrayed as Bianca's love interest Ricky; Paolo Santiago as Nicole's romantic bestfriend Gerald; Aaron Atayde as a foster brother of Ricky; Charee Pineda as Ricky's elde sister; Elizabeth Oropesa as Gerald's grandmother; Joseph Andre Garcia as one of Bianca's friends; Kristine Sablan as Andrea, a 15-year old high school girl; Joem Bascon as Andrea's father; Mara Lopez as Andrea's younger daughter; some high school classmates are Dale Baldillo, Celine Lim, Angel Sy and Carlo Lacana; Hiyasmin Neri as Teacher Camille, the high school teacher; Sherilyn Reyes as Anna, the principal in high school; IC Mendoza as the art teacher in school Mr. Butch; Louie Angsico as Benjie, the coach in high school.